


We all have those days

by Eccentrikairu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentrikairu/pseuds/Eccentrikairu
Summary: We all have days where we just...break. All we can hope for is someone to be there for us to help pick up the pieces.





	We all have those days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work so constructive criticism is welcome! I'd also like to add a trigger warning because this deals with depression and if you are not okay with that you're free to go. But if you want to read then I hope you enjoy!

Kyle sighed. He sat near the ledge, looking out onto the sea below. On the horizon was the sun, bathing the world in an orange hue as it sunk onto the sea.

The world seemed so calm, so peaceful. On any other day, Kyle would have loved this. The quiet, the peace, the feeling of complete and utter freedom as the breeze blew across his face. 

But now was not any other day, now was a day where all he could hear was ear-deafening silence, the chaos of his thoughts overpowering the serenity of his surroundings.

Kyle shifted, bringing his feet closer to his chest. He shouldn't have been thinking like this. He knew where these thoughts lead, he knew that by letting himself do this he'd just spiral even deeper.

But he just couldn't. Fucking. Stop.

Kyle's thoughts grew ever darker. They clawed at his throat, pushing him, urging him to scream, to yell, to curse, to just do something. But he couldn't find it in him to respond. His body felt frozen in place, his eyes blankly staring into space as the storm inside him raged on.

A figure appeared in his peripheral vision. A part of him wanted to know who it was, but it was quickly drowned out by the other thoughts that ravaged his mind.

The figure moved to sit down next to him. From what Kyle could tell they were much larger than him, their body casting a shadow that dwarfed his own.

For a moment they sat there in silence, the air around them both feeling heavy. (Or maybe it just him.) Kyle heard the clank of shifting armor, and then the familiar voice of a certain german not a second later.

"Schatzi, is everything alright?" 

No. Nothing was alright. He felt horrible. His insides felt like they were being crushed into oblivion. Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but his voice died in his throat. Instead, he just shut his mouth and shrugged, curling into himself in an attempt to look small.

"Kyle, mein liebe, please. Tell me what's wrong."

What was wrong? Kyle couldn't remember anymore. Wait, how did he even get here? Everything before this moment was just one huge blur. All that his brain seemed to register was the throbbing fullness of his skull, like half a dozen cottonballs were shoved inside it.

But he couldn't tell Reinhardt that. It was his problem, not theirs. Kyle sucked in a breath. Feigning nonchalance, he slowly looked over to the Large crusader and told him he was fine.

"Just, got a little lost in thought is all." He croaked.

Looking at their expression, Kyle could clearly tell that the German didn't believe him, not for one second. The frown on their face only deepened, their eyes staring down at him with much concern. 

Guilt dropped like a stone into Kyle's stomach. Great, now he just made Reinhardt worry about him even more. He mentally cursed himself for his incompetence.

Averting Reinhardt's gaze, Kyle looked down to the ground. A hand then reached underneath his jaw, forcing him to look up at them.

Kyle was expecting him to get mad. He wouldn't really be surprised, he assumed most people would when he acted this way. It was one of the reasons why he tried so hard: he hated seeing people worry about him. They had bigger problems to worry about. They shouldn't be wasting their time on people like himse-

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by Reinhardt's lips pressing against his.

The kiss was rough and needy, filled with fear and concern. The hand underneath Kyle's chin slowly moved to cup the side of his face, one large thumb caressing his cheek. Kyle swore an eternity passed before either of them realized they needed air to survive.

It was Reinhardt who broke the kiss first. He softly held Kyle's head in place, their faces only inches apart from one another. His face held no anger, no spite. Just those same eyes that always looked at him as if he were anything but flawed, those same eyes that that loved him so much for being himself.

Kyle's heart ached. How could he look at him like that? How could anyone look at him like that? He was so different, so plain compared to everyone else.

But they loved him. They loved Kyle so much that they stayed, no matter how many times he'd push them away.

Reinhardt opened his mouth to speak, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Liebling please, talk to me."

Kyle felt himself slightly tremble. He didn't deserve to have him.

He didn't deserve to be loved by him.

In an instant, Kyle found himself breaking down, everything he'd ever bottled up resurfacing in the form of tears and sobs that wracked his smaller frame.

In between his sobs he was apologizing profusely, apologizing for being so worthless, for being whiny, for acting like an immature  
Six-year old. He apologized for every single insecurity, for every single flaw he saw in himself.

Reinhardt pulled him close, allowing Kyle to cry onto his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. With a gentleness that belied his size, he softly shushed Kyle's apologies.

"You have nothing to apologize for liebling," he muttered, placing a kiss on Kyle's forehead. "You are beautiful, kind, and strong. You haven't even begun to realize how much of an amazing person you really are." Lifting Kyle's face up, Reinhardt gave him a loving smile.

"You are so much more than you think you are, and I promise that I will never stop doing my best to remind you of that."

All Kyle managed to do was nod, taking comfort in his lover's words. He then hid his face once more in Reinhardt's chest, as two large arms wrapped around his body, encasing him in warmth.

There would always be days when Kyle would fall apart. They would come without warning, shattering his will into a thousand pieces. Leaving him to pick them back up.

But he guessed that didn't matter.

As long as Reinhardt was there; helping him put the pieces back together,

He would never be afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment what you thought below! Also if any one who is reading this is dealing with depression and or suicidal thoughts, PLEASE know that you're not alone. I love you and I will always be here to support you! You guys can chat me up on my tumblr @eccentrikairu! 
> 
> It might take me awhile to reply and or read your chats but please know that I love you even if I don't know you!


End file.
